


比干之死

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	比干之死

从前有个剑客，他被魔王一剑刺穿了心脏。剑客失去了心脏，所以他需要一颗心脏。他需要什么样的心脏？他要找一颗比铁石还要坚硬、比冰霜还要冷酷的心脏，这样下一回它就不会那么轻易被人劈开了。谁拥有这样一颗心脏呢？剑客想起了盗贼。一个无血无泪的人一定也拥有一颗坚硬冷酷的心脏吧？剑客是这样坚信着的。

剑客在悬崖边找到了盗贼。

“流连于人间的亡灵啊，告诉我你想要什么？”盗贼问。

“我要你的心。”剑客说。

盗贼好像笑了一声：“我没有心。”

可盗贼偷走了那么多心脏，难道就没有一颗属于自己吗？剑客不相信，他剖开了盗贼的胸膛。在殷红的胸腔里，他看见森白的肋骨像花萼一样保护着花瓣般的肺脏，而本该孕育出花蜜的两瓣肺脏中间空空如也。

这一次盗贼没有说谎，他确实没有心。

人没有心能活吗？

被剖开胸膛的盗贼又笑了一声：“人没有心不能活吗？”

剑客很失望，就好像探险家历经千辛万苦才发现宝藏早被人捷足先登了。

“也许我有过的，只是被我弄丢了。”盗贼又说，“我答应把它送给你，如果你能帮我找到它。”

剑客太渴望盗贼的心脏了，他决定帮盗贼找回遗失的心脏。

他们首先路过了黄昏下金色的森林。

“你见过一颗比铁石还要坚硬的心脏吗？”剑客问森林里的魔女。

“我没有见过这样的心脏。”不老的魔女回答说，“但我的心脏被他变成了石头。”

魔女施法赶走了他们。

接着，他们路过了一处平静祥和的小村庄。

“可爱的姑娘呀，请问你见过一颗比冰霜还要冷酷的心脏吗？”盗贼问泉边汲水的少女。

“我没有见过这样的心脏。”羞涩的少女回答说，“但我一颗心脏，在见到您之后比春天的黄莺还要吵闹，比夏天的繁花还要热烈，比秋天的红叶还要鲜艳，比冬天的炉火还要暖融。如果您想要，我愿意把它献给您。”

剑客拉着盗贼离开了村庄。

最后，他们来到了护印师伉俪的小屋。

“你们见过一颗世界上最坚硬冷酷的心脏吗？”

“我没有见过这样的心脏。”温婉贤惠的妻子说，“但我知道我的心脏正和我丈夫的在一起，而两颗相偎的心脏产生的炙热温度，足以软化最坚硬的铁石、最冷酷的冰霜。”

他们谢绝了款待，辞别了护印师夫妇。

剑客开始相信盗贼确实天生没有心了，于是他把盗贼放走了。也许是错觉，盗贼看上去有一点点失落，还有一点点难过。

剑客不明白盗贼为什么难过，就如同他曾经不明白盗贼耍弄的那些小把戏。没有心是多么幸福的一件事情啊——正如未曾出生之人最接近永生，没有伤痕的载体就永远不会受到伤害。在某个不可言说的角落里，剑客是有一点嫉妒的。

人没有心确实能活，只是活得像行尸走肉。他无事可干，只得回忆还拥有心脏时自己是怎样生活的，可是他隐隐有些不安，总觉得缺少了什么又多出了什么，得到了什么又辜负了什么。有一天他练剑的时候从心口的裂缝里哗啦啦掉出一个东西，他捡起来一看，是很小很小、但十分柔软的一颗心脏。

是盗贼还没来得及生长就同自己一起死去的心脏。


End file.
